ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaizkin
=Regarding Drops= Been fighting this guy over the past couple days and just wanted to comment on his droprates for us. It's not a large enough sample size to be completely accurate, but in a dozen kills, give or take one or two more, we haven't even SEEN the Lancer's Seal and we've only found two BRD seals. MNK dropped almost every time and we also received 6 SCH seals. This is counting the 3 times he didn't drop anything at all. Didn't want to post on the main page that he's a stingy jerk, but I wanted it to be known this guy is almost a sure drop for MNK seals. Lyall 23:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) **Drops are all random luck.** Fought this thing 10 times in a row and it's certainly not a sure drop for MNK seals. Got DRG and BRD on first kill, with procs. A spattering of DRG, BRD and SCH. Only MNK we have seen has droped via no procs and only one here and there. It's all just random luck as is with all seal drops. Good luck! and turn away from those TP moves! ~Aeth This CAN drop up to 3 Lancer seals, not 2. Meowlina 6:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) =Fight= Popped with 3 dual boxers (thf & sch / blu & whm / war & rdm). Was a bit messy with the blu and war both eating an abyss blast but that is really the only threat of death. Recommend a PLD tank. Does dmg through shadows it seemed. About a 5-8 min fight, all three mages were in healing support until the last 10% or so. Dropped one sch seal with TH3. Killed with RDM/NIN + BLM/NIN at everyone's favorite kiting arch by Conflux #03. He was a total pushover; the pull was harder than the fight: BLM came THF/BLM to Flee pull then warp out once he hit the Hecteyes, RDM used Fanatic's + Sprinter's Drink to get Gaizkin through the Hecteyes camp, weaving through Cockatrice camp to avoid further aggro. Everything had depopped by the time we reached the Arch. It looks like if you keep your distance you can force him to only ever use Undead Mold (50-75 damage AoE), and disease doesn't matter if you're never resting. Seems to possess some level of Double Attack (but not 100% like some other NMs in the area). --Aliekber 17:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *Easy duo by MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM. Just sneak pop and pull out of the tunnel. When it uses a tp move run to the other side of the little bridge and by the time it gets to you it wont spam any more tp moves. Brownst0ne 13:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Killed with WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, SAM/NIN, BLU/NIN all lv.85. Not too hard, but healers have to be on top of curing in the case of it using Abyss Blast twice in a row. Slow II and Blind II landed, but I couldn't get anything else to except Addle which I threw in for an attempt at !!. About a seven minute fight with SAM straight-tanking. -- Orubicon 01:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by PUP/NIN -Easily soloable by PUP/NIN. Gaizkin is easily soloable by PUP90/NIN45 utilizing Evasion Gear and BLM Automaton. Strategy: Don't melee Gaizkin whatsoever. Just evasion tank him and let pet nuke and despawn it. Things to Note: The reason you don't want to fight is to avoid Abyssal Blast which can easily 1-2 shot you. It seems he usually uses multiple TP moves in a row upon obtaining enough TP. Useful Atma: Atma of Gnarled Horn & Atma of the Dark Depths (or any atma that raises AGI+ and Eva+). Side Note: Bring Lucid Potions/Elixers/etc. just in case. Puppetmaster Tip: Since Gaizkin is undead mob, your pet will not drain it upon being Deus'd. This means you may nuke an extra time within of the Deactivate timer as long as you keep your hate low (so that Gaizkin kills your Deus'd pet, which saves you from having to Deactivate, and you may Activate a new one). For non-undead mobs this is also possible if you switch to RDM Head and use an Ice maneuver (if Mobs HP is above 80%; none if below 80%). Switching between all mage should be doable in less than 3 sec, but I can't give away all my secrets so you'll have to figure that one out on your on PUPs! Good Luck! -Nezha & Shinron- Soloable by NIN/DNC or NIN/RDM There is 2 ways to solo him: NIN/DNC: Front tank and melee only using 2 sekka+2 eva katanas nothing more for evasion Atmas RR,VV & DD or Siren, Turn around when you see TP move about to go off, he wont do anything, when he uses a TP move every hit you land will cause Abyssal blast to be triggered at you, you can get away with 1 shot and then Waltz to heal back, wait 30 seconds then keep meleeing. **30 Seconds is a little long just did this fight last night with a MNK/DNC i was WHM/BLM and we never stoped hitting it for more than 3 seconds every now and then he would get A second tp move off so i am assuming it is somewhere right @ the 3 second mark for damage not to trigger TP move NIN/RDM: Back tank using ninjutsu (MaB and Int Atmas recomdended), stop nuking when he TP moves since same rule apply. Good luck~ Nightbear of Asura. Solo rdm/blu Recommend movement speed when you pop it either sprinter shoes atma or powder boots to pull to the little bridge inbetween these and the myrdriads ( hecteyes) can be meleed with -phys dmg gear not a very hard fight just turn when does a tp move so he dosnt spam em back to back ~Sinfinx~ MNK solo 90MNK/DNC solo. Used evasion set and counterstance. Gnarled Horn, Cloak and Dagger, Sea Daughter atmas. Just turn around when it uses TP move and you should be fine. Penance is very helpful. --IslingtonTheTaru 04:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) DNC solo :Soloed by 95DNC/NIN. :Pulled him to the little bridge inbetween the Decayed Flesh and the Spuk area. Keep your shadows up, remember to turn when you see a TP move to avoid his TP move spam, and you should be fine. He has good accuracy, but had no problems keeping shadows up. If he managed to hit me without shadows, it did about 350 + 50 dmg with endark. Atmas used: RR/GH/C&D :---- September 22, 2011 (Catsy, Fenrir)